Cashmere Curves
by SG1 Animal
Summary: Tired of fighting, one of them gives in. GSR
1. I

**A/N: Hey there! I'm a reg on FF but this is my first CSI fic. Just got into it in the last month or so and have bought all the dvds. Amazing. I hope you like this. Might be a little OOC but as I said it's my first CSI fic so I'm just trying to get their characters right. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. And if I owned CSI Grissom would keep the beard for ever and ever and ever and ever... and obviously Sara would not leave. This is a one shot but.. I mean if anyone wants a sequel drop a review and we'll see. I'm trying to write a few pieces right now so look out for more writing soon.**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

**Take care**

* * *

"Alright! I'm coming!" Sara yelled as the insistent knocking of he door got even louder. She put down her glass of wine and pushed herself to her feet. Sighing to herself as she crossed the room to fling the door open, the angry diatribe she'd been about to burst into died on her lips.

"Grissom." She breathed the word, taking in his dishevelled appearance, the clothes rumpled from being worn all shift, his hair unruly, curling from the slight precipitation outside. And the air of a man tired beyond his years, a man tired of fighting himself, a man tired of holding out. His eyes sought hers, and with a tenderness and desperation that nearly broke her heart he simply said the words that she'd been waiting years for him to say.

"I need you."

She stepped forward, reaching for him in the same moment that he reached for her, his hands cradling her face as he shuffled forwards. Their foreheads pressed against each others as they gazed, noses brushing, breaths mingling in the air between them. Savouring the moment, the moment before they leapt without a parachute.

Slowly, with his eyes searing into hers, he moved his head, reaching down to kiss her, his lips crushing against hers, bruising and possessive. She gasped, and her lips opened, allowing his tongue entrance into the warm heat of her mouth.

His left hand left her face sliding down the curves of her body to firmly grasp he thigh pulling at it, encouraging her to wrap he legs around him. He grunted against her mouth as her legs settled around him and he carried them backwards into her apartment nudging the door closed behind them.

"Bedroom?" He ground out the word, after tearing his lips from hers. There was no alarm in her from his presumption that they'd jump in the sack after no real conversation about this development in their complicated relationship. In fact she knew, deep down, that this was always going to be the way it ended, on of them (him ultimately) would finally give in. She would either give up and forget it, try to move on without him, or he would give in to it. The emotions he couldn't control bubbling out into a frustration that only had one way of being quenched - Her.

"Over there." she pointed behind her towards an open doorway, before returning her lips to his, like magnets being drawn together.

Lips fused together they stumbled their way to her room. Grissom banged against the door frame, so he turned pressing he back into the door and trying to hoist her higher. As he lifted, his hands under her thighs, her lips slipped from his and he groaned as she began nipping along his jaw line. Turning again he took them the few remaining steps to her bed, dropping her gently onto the mattress and lowering himself over her. It was a frantic scramble to rid each other of their clothes, still engaged in passionate kisses, until finally they were freed. His naked flesh pining hers to the bed. He released he mouth as he moved slightly, balancing his weight more firmly on his forearms. He licked the warm skin of her neck, tongue trailing a pattern to her pulse point before pausing, suckling gently as he slid into her. She gasped, arching her back, and he greedily sucked in air as he tried to control himself, to resist thrusting. As she held him, her walls cradling him most intimately he reached up and brushed her fringe back. Her legs hitched up higher, tugging him in deeper and her hands gripped the sheet beside her, knuckles white, eyes closed.

"Sara." He raised his head from where his forehead lay against her collarbone. "Sara."

Eyelids flickered open to reveal eyes darkened with lust. The frantic pace they had started out with had disappeared, and in its place was a slowness, a tenderness in their lovemaking.

"I love you." The 3 words he'd been battling against since the day he had met her slipped from his lips surprisingly easily.

The corner of her mouth turned up, curling into a smile as a tear slipped from her cheek and she whispered "I love you" back. The tears tracked down her face, a smile so beatific on her face as he finally started moving.

His thumbs brushed the salty drops away, and his mouth joined with hers. Claiming her fully, tongue tangling with hers as they moved, bodies quickly synchronising. She tore her mouth from his trying to gasp air into empty lungs. He moved his face along side hers, lips hovering next to her ear and beard rasping against her cheek.

All his life Grissom had believed in the power that words held, and now he used them. A endless string of words, thoughts, sonnets, quotes. Apologies turned into promises, promises morphed into muddled explanations of past behaviours, before changing to declarations. Soft whispered affirmations. Their lovemaking had become his confessional.

She arched her back, hips surging up, his hands cupping her curves and she trembled around him. His reverently whispered "Forever" rang in her ears as he joined her with reckless abandonment. A guttural groan pulled from his chest.

As their heartbeats slowed he reached to cup her face. Pushing himself on to his forearms from where he had slumped on her.

"Don't"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Stay for a little"

"I'm not leaving. Honey." he said frowning.

"No. I mean. Stay, inside. I like it." she blushed. "I feel.. I feel complete. Stay." She implored.

"Always" he nodded pressing his lips to her forehead.

Carefully he rolled them so she was on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, relaxing with the steady drum of his heart, and silently wondering if this was the only chance she'd get to do this. As if he could hear her silent worrying he lifted her head meeting her eyes.

"I'm not going back Sara. This, this you and me, it's worth everything. I'm sorry I've hurt you and I'm sorry I've given you such reason to doubt me, but I promise you I'll only ever leave if you want me to."

Tears of disbelief rolled down her cheeks, and he leant to her, kissing them away so gently.

She couldn't speak with the realisation of her getting what she'd wanted for so many years. Instead she touched her lips to his, showing her love for him. She couldn't tell the precise moment he slipped from her, lost in the sensations they were creating, but all she knew was that even without him inside the feeling of completeness never left.

As they lay, snuggled together, they slipped into a rare peace filled sleep.


	2. II

It was the late afternoon sun that woke him. A slither of bright sunlight crept through the tiniest gap in Sara's black out curtains, to shine right across his face.

It was the gentle feather light kisses placed reverently on her shoulder that woke her. She smiled and pressed back into the warm chest behind her.

His hand moved of its own volition to tuck a curl of her hair behind her ear to allow his lips access to the sweet milky white skin just under her lobe.

"Good Morning." He greeted. The phrase was so formal, so polite, and with the laughing lilt that made it so very Grissom. She smiled and sighed as the puffs of air ghosted across her skin with each word. She turned in his arms, a hand coming to rest on his chest.

"Hi." She blushed, stretching upwards to peck his lips in a good morning kiss. He shook his head as she wriggled against him, naked body parts brushing against him, the smirk on her face telling him she was aware of what her proximity was doing to him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked seriously, the spark in his eye letting her know he was joking.

"Why Doctor Grissom, I don't know what you are implying." She twinkled.

He growled, a low rumbling sound that made her hand vibrate on his chest, and showing a degree of agility that surprised even himself he flipped her on to her back, coming to rest hovering above her.

"Really?" he asked, and his heart fluttered as she giggled up at him. The sound was something he hadn't heard in a long time. Too long. And thinking about it he realised it was his fault. He'd made her unhappy for so long, at this realisation he sat back hurriedly, staring at her like a piece of evidence he was trying to figure out.

"What?" she asked self consciously looking down at her exposed body.

"Are you happy?" The question came out of left field, she certainly had been expecting it but not so soon. At some point she knew the scientist in him would catch up and he'd want to process the relationship, go over the past, review and reflect. All because of his need to talk, analyse, find answers, and maybe to try and find an absolution she might not be able to give him.

"Now?" She asked, and he nodded. "Well, yeah, right now I'm happy. Happier than I have been for the last.. 3 years or more." She shrugged, answering honestly and causing him to wince at the indirect dig at his rejection for dinner.

His shoulders sagged and made to push himself off of her, but her hands on his biceps stopped him pulling him to sit back, straddling her thighs.

"Don't run from this. We both suck at this, relationships, but.. It we can't be honest then we'll suck at this relationship and Gil? I really don't want us to suck at this one." He was still staring at her. "What?"

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"My name."

She screwed up her face at his strange behaviour, used to the random tangents he'd jet off on following his own brand of logic.

"Gil?"

He didn't respond, he was to busy gazing at her with a look of adoration on his face that made her blush. His eyes flittered across her face as if he was memorising every feature, except he had done that long ago. He could close his eyes and see her face, every freckle, the light of her eyes, every curl in her hair. All these he knew, except for the sound of his name on her lips, the light in her eyes as she said it, and the smile she wore as she said it.

"In over 10 years you've never called me Gil. For over 10 years I've wanted you to. Desperately. I thought that I'd never get the chance. I know I've been the biggest asshole to you. I was selfish. I was too busy thinking about myself, about my need to protect myself from you."

"Protect yourself from me? Why?"

"Because, I love you." He shrugged. "I'm in love with you. I can't.." his voice cracked and he swallowed, tongue wetting his lips before continuing. "I can't even remember a time when I didn't. Sure, I've tried to hide it. Badly. But, I know, I know that one day you'll change your mind. You'll realise this isn't what you want, I'm not what you want. I'm sorry, I'm too late. I've left it too long. I'm old and as much as I want this, I.. I'm too old to change Sara, and you need that. You need a better man than me. I hurt you. I'm hurting you now."

She stared at him in silence. Minutes slipping by as the shock in her eyes gave way to anger.

"Have you had a stroke?"

"No, I-"

"Have you hit your head?"

"No, I-"

"Was there a chemical spill at the lab?"

"No, but-"

"You on drugs?"

"No, Sara I'm trying-"

"Right then, I'm gonna have to go with the fact that a) you've clearly become clinically insane, or b) you are not the genius I thought you were. Because really, if you are so blind to the fact that for 10 years I've never stopped wanting you then you really are deluded." She poked his chest, her eyes burning with a fire he hadn't seen before. "For fuck's sake Griss, I love you. I don't care how old you are. I don't care if people think I'm trying to sleep my way to the top. I don't think if you are too stubborn to change. I don't care if you think you aren't good enough for me, because that is all rubbish. I love you for you. I love you, not despite of, but because of the way you are. I don't know if you've noticed but we really aren't so different. We're workaholics, we suck at relationships, we're socially and politically inept, but we are good together. So fuck all your insecurities and get with the fucking program because we are doing this OK? Last night you said you weren't going unless I asked you too, and I'm telling you now, I don't want you to go anywhere, EVER!"

Her chest heaved at the adrenaline of this outburst. Slowly realising what she'd just said , her spiel of angry words that had flown from her mouth uncensored, she winced. "God Gil, shit. I'm so so-"

"Don't" He said putting a finger to her lips stopping the apology. "Don't apologise for telling me the truth. You're right. I need to stop thinking and start doing. I'm sorry I'm stuffing this up already. I just, God Sara, I just can't believe we've got this. This was always a dream, and I never though it'd have gone down this way. I was just hoping that one day I'd have the balls to ask you out. Do it all properly. Perfect."

"Griss, you don't get it. You being here with me, that's perfect."

"I.." he stopped and smiled at her. Carefully he shifted to sit next to her, reaching out to brush her cheek, enchanted by the imploring look on her face. "I, I want us to date though. I want to take you out."

"You want to wine me, dine me, sweep me off my feet?" she smirked.

"If you'll let me." he replied gruffly, colour rising in his cheeks.

"Well, wine - sure. Dinner - great, but you should know, you swept me off my feet a long time ago Gilbert Grissom." she winked leaning forwards capturing his lips before he could reply.


End file.
